Snippets
by KeiranEmrys
Summary: 10 drabbles prompted by songs. Kirk/Spock Kirk/Chekov Kirk/McCoy. 10 snippets into their lives.


* * *

Title: Snippets  
Summary: Slices of life.  
Prompt: 1. Put on your music program on shuffle/random and start playing songs.  
2. For each song, write something inspired by the song. You only have the song length. No pre-planning and no writing after the song is over. No skipping songs either.  
3. Do 10 songs and post. Make sure to include the song name/artist.  
Pairings: Kirk/Spock, Kirk/McCoy, Kirk/Chekov (lol, i just realized that Kirk is my man-whore. rofl… )  
Rating: PG-13  
Word Count: ~1600

AN: Apparently my shuffle isn't much of a shuffle, as I had a couple of repeat bands.

* * *

1. There's A Good Reason These Tables Are Numbered Honey, You Just Haven't Thought Of It Yet – Panic! At The Disco (3:16)

Jim walked into the dark club, grinning at the scantily clad women sprinkled throughout the room. He spared a wink for a particularly beautiful Orion in a pink little number dancing on a pole. Behind him ones grumbled something about getting a drink.

Chekov stood close to Sulu staring wide eyed around the room. Scotty was already heading for the back room and a rather attractive blond. Jim turned to Spock and almost laughed at the not-glare on the half-Vulcans face.

"What's wrong Spock, don't like some good old Terran entertainment?"

"Please Captain, I do not see how this is _entertaining_."

Jim just laughed and pulled Spock over to watch one of the women's performances. Spock not-glared some more. Oh well, he'd make it up to him later.

* * *

2. Land of A Million Drums – Outkast (4:05)

Boom. Bang.

Pew. Pew. Pew.

_Haha! Yes!_

Jim punched a fist in the air as he blew another Klingon to pieces. He was playing the new arcade game Kobayashi Maru, and already he was the second highest score. But only by a couple thousand points. He was fucking determined to beat the guy at the top.

What kind of gamer name was SPK anyway? Spick maybe? Sputnik? Whatever. He concentrated as he got to the last parts of the last level. It was the hardest part, practically impossible. But he was Jim Kirk, there were no no-win scenarios.

Bam. Blast.

Boom.

He jumped up in joy and gave a shout. Fuck yes! He'd just broken the top score! Caught up in a victory dance he didn't notice the figure walking up to him.

"You cheated."

He stared back at the kid who'd accused him. It was a nerd. What the fuck did he know about games?

"Say what?"

* * *

3. Funkytown – Lipps Inc. (3:59)

Lights blared. The bulkheads shook with the beat thrumming out of the speakers. Bodies gyrated and moved and grinded with each other. Pavel's smile filled his whole face. He looked around in satisfaction. The party was going better than he'd originally hoped. It was awesome.

He jumped a bit when arms came around him. He looked up and behind him to see the unmistakable smiling face of his boyfriend.

"Hey Pave. You havin' fun?"

Pavel blushed a bit, still not used to his captain speaking to him as more than a friend. "Yes, Kept- Jim. Jim."

Jim didn't say anything about the slip-up just smiled. "Oh good. Now how's about you and I show 'em all what dancing really is?" he bit lightly on Pavel's neck. Pavel blushed.

* * *

4. Minas Tirith – Howard Shore & Ben Del Maestro (3:37)

The night was cold and silent. Not even a twitter from wildlife. Spock's heightened vision was of no use either. No moon, no moonlight. They only had touch to rely on and speech. But it was so quiet, too quiet, they didn't want to speak; as if it would disturb something.

The landing party came to halt as the suddenly exited the forest and almost fell right of a cliff. It was only Spock's quick reflexes that kept them from going over the edge; that and the fact that they were tethered together. Spock pulled out his communicator.

"Spock to Enterprise. Spock to Enterprise."

Silence. Not even the usual static.

* * *

5. The Anthem – Good Charlotte (2:57)

Jim moaned, rocking his hips up to meet Spock's. The friction was amazing and agonizing. He needed more. He panted and grappled to pull Spock's pants off of his body. He wanted more.

"Spock," he said breathily. He Vulcan looked down into his passion-clouded eyes. Damn Vulcan barely even looked hot and bothered. Jim growled, determined to get more of a reaction out of his bed partner. The slight shock that presented itself on Spock's face as he flipped them over was priceless. God how he wished he had a camera. With a grin he started to remove his shirt.

* * *

6. Too Much Of Heaven – Eiffel 65 (5:19)

The ceiling above him was white. Everything was white too. Shit, why was that wall moving? Bones moved into his field of vision. Holy fucking shit! Bones' face was warping and swaying. Shit, it was like a bad trip. It was making him slightly dizzy.

He turned his head to look around the rest of the room, desperately trying to find something that wasn't fucking moving! He tried to speak, tried to ask what the hell had happened. Gurgling, muffled sounds filled his ears. His eyes shifted back to the doctor. Bones was looking at him with a concerned expression. That was worrying.

Jim tried to ask again what had happened. Bones' face got more worried. What the fuck? What was he saying? With a sorry look Bones picked up a hypo. Jim started to flinch away. Damn it he's fine, he doesn't need a hypo!

He tried to tell Bones this, but it was too late. He didn't even feel the sting of the medicine as it was forced into his system. The last thing he saw as the darkness surrounded him was Bones' worried face.

* * *

7. The Return of the King – Howard Shore & Sir James Galway, Viggo Mortensen and Renee Fleming (10:14)

Waking up was a gradual thing. His eyes flickered and opened slowly. He blinked a few times, not really comprehending the sunlight that was filling the room, making everything look yellow. His forehead scrunched up in confusion. Where was he?

He sat up and looked around at his surroundings. That didn't make sense. It was his old room on Vulcan. Why was he here? Slowly he got out of the bed and walked out of the room and down the hall. It was silent, the house was empty. He searched. He didn't know what he was looking for. Whatever it was he couldn't find it.

He sighed in frustration and quickened his pace. He had an impulse to yell something. He did, but he didn't understand the words that left his mouth. As he walked further into through the house he started to calm. He turned suddenly as he heard a soft voice from behind him.

"Spock."

Eyes wide he stared. It couldn't be possible. "Mother?" He whispered, afraid that if he spoke louder she would disappear. The woman smiled and held out her hands.

"Oh Spock. Of course it's me. Why don't you come here?"

Not understanding, but obedient just the same, Spock stepped closer. Her smile widened and she pulled him into a hug. He stood there for a moment, frozen. Then his arms came up and wrapped themselves around her small frame.

Overcome with emotions he would not admit to feeling, he lowered his head and buried his face in the crook of her neck. Something that that sounded suspiciously like a sob worked its way out of his throat. He clutched her tighter.

Calming word came to his ears and hands rubbed slowly on his back. He let go. He let go of all the emotion he had ever kept back, all the times he had stopped himself from expressing. He told her he loved her, told her grateful he was for her, how he never resented her being human.

She didn't say anything just continued to rub his back and hold her son. After a while Spock started to compose himself. He sniffed and straightened.

* * *

8. Do You Remember Rock N' Roll Radio? – The Ramones (3:50)

"Tea, Hot."

The replicator spouted out a steaming cup of tea. Spock picked it up and brought it over to his desk where he set it down to cool while he looked over his reports. He looked up as the door to his quarters beeped.

"Come." There was a swish and his Captain stepped into the room holding a chessboard.

"Hey Spock. I was hoping if you weren't too busy, maybe we could play a game?" He held up the board in askance. Spock considered for a moment then nodded.

"Certainly Captain."

They settled down and set up the board. Spock as black, Jim as white. Jim made the first move. Their game was played in silence, only looking at each other when they thought the other wasn't looking. Their fingers brushed.

* * *

9. The Young and the Hopeless – Good Charlotte (3:34)

They stared at each other from across the room. People passed in front of them and blocked their view, but still they stared, knowing that the other would be there when the obstacles finally moved out of the way. Jim's gaze was riveted. He could look away even if he wanted to.

The older student was fascinating. Even with his gruff attitude and his southern drawl and his brutally honest ways, Jim was still enraptured by Leonard McCoy. The space between them cleared again and Jim smiled this time, finally acknowledging the others' gaze. McCoy didn't smile back. He didn't need to.

* * *

10. Wake Up, Open the Door and Escape to the Sea – Blaqk Audio (3:04)

His hand remained outstretched in front of him, even as the red desert world of Vulcan disappeared from around him and the sleek, silver bulkheads of the Enterprise Transporter room appeared. Tears gathered in his eyes, but he refused to let them spill over. He was stuck staring at the empty space where his mother should have been.

Brokenly he lowered his arm and stepped forward. In a daze his gaze turned toward Chekov. The young man looked back defeated and apologetic. Kirk and Sulu stood behind him looking at him as well. Sulu's face was full of pity, like the rest of them.

But not Kirk. No, Kirk looked back a t him with understanding, like he knew. But of course he did know. He knew what it was like to lose a parent. Spock closed his eyes and let one stray tear fall before gathering his composure. He was needed on the bridge.


End file.
